Letting Go
by s2CherryBlossoms2
Summary: There are those who split because of bitter feelings towards each other but then there are those who separate...because they love and respect one another...leaving them with only memories. Oneshot. SasuSak


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Amongst the murmuring and chatter of passengers and the sterile white walls of the airport, a couple stood in a locked embrace, neither wanting to release the other from the sanctuary of their arms as they savoured this last moment they shared together in their own personal world…

Life doesn't always end with you staying together with one person for the rest of your life. It means taking chances, discovering opportunities and sacrificing some aspects of your life as time passes. Life always has its ups and downs, twists and turns and obstacles blocking your path but even if you aren't together with the one you knew you would always love, it doesn't mean you can't have a happy ending.

Sakura knew all of this.

Which would explain why she was currently standing in front of a departure gate at the airport with her arms tightly wound around the lean figure of her boyfriend…soon to be ex-boyfriend.

She closed her eyes as she inhaled his familiar scent, relishing in his arms tightening against her. The past filled with laughter, smiles, joking friends had passed by too fast but yet they both knew what would occur after graduating. They were both mature to know what life could be like...

Lifting her head slightly, Sakura allowed her emerald green eyes to soften as she gazed into his onyx eyes that stared down at her almost lovingly.

He had always been there for her during high school and she had always been there for him.

He would always be that one love she would remember in high school and yet high school had come and gone.

Closing her eyes, she allowed memories to seep into her mind, replaying past events over and over again in her mind.

* * *

"_Sasuke, have you seen Naruto anywhere?"_

_Her stoic boyfriend merely shrugged indifferently before eventually muttering a 'hn' as a response to Sakura's intense glare._

"_Sasuke…"_

_A warning tone underlined that one word._

_Playing indifferent, Sasuke merely gestured towards the canteen._

_A bright smile flashed across Sakura's features as she leaned down and kissed him lovingly on the cheek before hurrying off to yell at Naruto for stealing her food out of her bag._

_Sasuke merely leaned back, a knowing smirk on his features as he took out an apple that he had miraculously managed to retrieve from Sakura's bag just moments before._

* * *

Sakura smiled gently at that distant memory remembering how Naruto had indignantly denied ever touching her food. She could still recall the blonde's furious arm waving as he shook his head hurriedly, determined to avoid her wrath as much as possible. She could vividly remember the succulent smell floating around the canteen as their group of friends laughed at Naruto's expense.

Reaching her hand up tentatively, Sakura brushed her slim fingers lightly against Sasuke's cheek bone, her eyes clouding over in memory of how she had constantly kissed this cheek so many times before.

She watched as his eyes fluttered close, his long lashes brushing against his upper cheek bones.

"Sasuke…I-"

* * *

"_I love you"_

_She muttered those words softly as she leaned against his chest, the other couples dancing slowly near by._

_The gym lights had dimmed to provide a loving atmosphere for the couples slow dancing at the formal…_

_Sakura giggled as she felt Sasuke lean down and nuzzle at her slender neck affectionately. His fingers gently traced words on the back of her dress and she felt a bright smile tug at her lips as she realized what the words meant._

_Pulling him down for a kiss, Sakura could feel his fingers repeating their tracing._

'_I L-O-V-E Y-O-U'_

* * *

"Sakura…"

His voice was low, husky and tinged with sadness that resonated throughout her. She had no idea how she was going to be able to survive without listening to that voice ever again. But the only thing that made her feel slightly better was that he most likely felt the same way about her.

Sakura timidly reached for his wrist, admiring the white gold bracelet on his wrist that was identical to the one on her own wrist. She didn't need to peer at the bracelet to know what it read but yet she didn't want to miss this opportunity to pull him even closer to her than she ever thought possible.

Her eyes softened on the inscribed words.

'Sakura + Sasuke'

_

* * *

_

_Her viridian eyes widened in delight at the glistening bracelet pair that he held in front of her. Glancing immediately back up as her surprise vanished, she couldn't help giggling at how he was looking off somewhere to the side, the rosy flush on his cheeks evident of his embarrassment._

_Tentatively reaching forward, she laid her soft hand against his arm and tilted her head up to brush her rosy lips against his._

"_Help me put the bracelet on?"_

"…_Ah"_

* * *

She felt his arms tighten against her as he buried his head against the crook of her neck, refusing to release her although they both knew they would eventually have to.

They both understood that the path they had taken together would diverge once high school concluded…yet it hurt so much to part.

Their dreams of the future would only cause conflict within the love they held for one another.

It was best to let go when they were at their peak of love rather than a bitter parting.

That was what they had promised each other.

_

* * *

_

_The celebratory sound of celebrations as the graduates of high school concluded their farewell assembly. Laughter and smiles could be heard and seen on the graduates faces as they immediately clustered together in their own personal groups._

_But tears could be seen on many faces, the knowledge that they may never see some of their friends for awhile evident on their bittersweet expressions._

"_Sakura!"_

_Swiveling around, Sakura could make out two blonde haired figures bobbing towards her in the crowd._

_Letting out a laugh, she met Ino and Naruto with a brilliant smile playing on her lips._

"_The gang's all going to teme's house! Let's go!"_

_She could only nod as two pairs of enthusiastic hands tugged her away from the other graduates. That night, after all the laughing, crying, recalling of high school memories…Sasuke and herself had consummated their love._

_It was their own private memory._

* * *

"Sasuke…your flight will be departing soon…"

Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from the comforting, familiar embrace that she loved whole heartedly and almost resignedly, the arms that had tightened around her began to loosen.

She could only watch as his arms gradually fell to his sides, the tears unconsciously blurring her sight as she realized just how affected she would be after this goodbye. Inhaling a deep, shaky breath, she willed herself not to cry as she gazed back up at Sasuke.

His own onyx pools gazed back at her sadly, the heart wrenching longing in his eyes apparent.

Her voice caught in her throat.

* * *

"_High school years are over…"_

_Sakura could only barely let those words escape her lips. To others, these words may have seemed insignificant but for her and for him, it meant everything._

_Sasuke's arms pulled her tighter against his chest._

"…_I will be taking over my family business…managing it overseas"_

_His voice was bitter at the thought of losing her but determined towards accomplishing his aim. _

_She smiled gently._

_Sakura knew that he would eventually depart but she knew that she couldn't stop him…after all, it was the boy who constantly pursued his ambitions that she had fallen in love with._

"_I will be aiming to become a doctor"_

_Her voice was resolute._

_Both of them knew that neither could deter them from their dreams…they knew it would only hurt them if one had to sacrifice their goal._

* * *

As her tear filled emerald green eyes gazed at him longingly, they both knew that a long distance relationship would never work out. They knew that eventually, as time passed, insecurities would rise and their relationship would worsen. They both understood that all their love could transition into frustration and annoyance with their vast physical distance away from each other and their stubborn personalities.

It was best to leave with content memories.

The memories constantly replayed throughout her mind as he stood there, vulnerably looking at her, both of them reluctant to release each other but knowing they had to.

All the love…all the caresses…all the laughter…

They could only ever be memories starting from now.

Straightening up, she let a bright smile spread across her features despite the tears now running down her face. Lifting up a hand with the bracelet on her wrist, she nodded.

"Goodbye…Sasuke…I…I…l-love you"

_Love you so much…_

Her voice catching in her throat near the end, she attempted to continue smiling despite the deep aching within her.

With a low growl, she observed as Sasuke pulled her against his chest once more and desperately sought her lips.

Their lips met in a passionate frenzy, bordering on desperation, as they clung to one another wishing that this moment would never end but knowing it would eventually. Memories of content moments as they hung out with the group, intimate moments when they showered love over one another, frustrated moments when they both argued…reluctant to step down and admit they were wrong, were all mixed among their kisses. Tears mingled among their kisses leaving a salty after taste before his lips travelled downwards…to mark her neck lovingly.

The last time he would be able to mark her.

Pulling back, they both struggled to catch their breath.

Sakura could only observe as Sasuke reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and rest his forehead against hers.

"Good luck…you know I love you"

_And I always will._

She could only smile, the tears streaking down her cheeks, knowing the deep meaning behind his words.

Slowly, they parted from each other once more and he let a tentative smirk spread across his features as his eyes softened on her.

"Bye…"

Swiveling around slowly, he began to make his way toward the gate, his boarding ticket in one hand.

She mouthed the words 'goodbye' to his broad back, watching as each step he took…made him drift further away from her until eventually he had disappeared from her sight, not looking back once.

But Sakura knew why he hadn't looked back.

If he had glanced behind at her once more…it would have been unbearable to let go of one another.

Stifling a cry, she held her wrist with the bracelet on in front of her as she recalled his strong arms wrapped around her, his low voice murmuring against her ear…and she continued to sit there, tears glistening in her eyes as she watched the plane take off and soar.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself as if to ignore the absence of his embrace, she held her head high, determined, as she strode out of the airport with a bittersweet feeling.

She would never forget the feelings of love she had for him.

He would always be her love from high school.

He would always be her first love.

Sakura knew…she would always love him.

But there are times when they must make decisions even if those decisions mean separating from one another and she knew, deep down, that even though she would always love him and deem him as unforgettable, she would have to eventually move on and who knows, they might eventually be able to meet each other once more.

Taking a step outside alone, she smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Ta dah! I suddenly had an idea to write this story but then…I wanted it to have some reality in the end because I wanted to show how, in a relationship, decisions can affect a couple and I know some people may be unhappy that they didn't end up together and had to separate but still, I hoped everyone liked it! XD**

**Oh and sorry if there were any grammatical errors cause I wrote this at 1am in the morning…**

**Read and review, thanks!**

**3 s2 CherryBlossom s2**


End file.
